1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction apparatus and an image correction method which captures an image of front of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image correction apparatus and an image correction method which corrects blurring of the image due to swing of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a camera which follows a subject and corrects blurring by moving its optical system. By equipping such a camera in a vehicle, the image, of which blurring by swing of the vehicle is corrected, is acquirable.
Here, when capturing image of the front of the vehicle continuously from running vehicle, an object in the image seems to move from its center to its circumference in the image. For this reason, when the vehicle runs at high speed, blurring occurs to each object in the captured image. However, although the camera having function of the above-mentioned blurring correction can correct blurring when the camera moves horizontally and/or vertically with respect to the object, since the blurring occurs in different direction for each object when distance between each object and the camera changes, it cannot correct the blurring.